Fist Fighters Gang
The Fist Fighters Gang is a gang of people who fight using only their fists in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. Several towns in Albion have residents who fight as a form of recreation. The action is possibly illegal, as the gangs only gather at night, yet the Albion Guard do not seem to mind the fighting and the Bandit troops of Twinblade's Camp don't have enforcement aside from themselves. During the competition, fighters remove their shirts and gloves and revert to melee combat with their fists. A competition consists of a set number of rounds. Within each round, the Hero fights against a single opponent in a circular ring. The Hero must land enough blows on his opponent to win. If the Hero takes too many hits or he strays outside of the ring for too long, the entire challenge is lost and he must wait until the next night to try again. Additionally, fifty renown points are lost. Winning a round progresses the Hero to the next round. Gold, renown, and a certificate are awarded at the completion of a competition. Strength does effect the amount of blows the hero must land on his opponent. A high level of strength can reduce the required amount by as much as a half. The Hero of Oakvale can challenge a gang for gold, renown, and access to the next gang. Locations Bowerstone Quay The first gang to be fought; assemble next to the shipping barns. ;1st Contestant :Base Health: 5 blows :Hero's Health: 8 blows ;2nd Contestant :Base Health: 8 blows :Hero's Health: 7 blows ;3rd Contestant :Base Health: 10 blows :Hero's Health: 6 blows ;Leader: Rund :Base Health: 16 blows :Hero's Health: 5 blows Reward: 300 Gold (350 Gold if the Hero wasn't hit), 50 Renown, 100 General Exp, Fist Fighting Level 1 Passed Oakvale The second gang to be fought; assemble next to the shipping barns. ;1st Contestant :Base Health: 5 blows :Hero's Health: 7 blows ;2nd Contestant :Base Health: 8 blows :Hero's Health: 6 blows ;3rd Contestant :Base Health: 12 blows :Hero's Health: 5 blows ;4th Contestant :Base Health: 15 blows :Hero's Health: 4 blows ;Leader: Rendel :Base Health: 21 blows :Hero's Health: 4 blows Reward: 400 Gold (450 Gold if the Hero wasn't hit), 100 Renown, 200 General Exp, Fist Fighting Level 2 Passed Twinblade's Elite Camp The third gang to be fought; assemble next to the gate to Twinblade's Tent. ;1st Contestant :Base Health: 3 blows :Hero's Health: 6 blows ;2nd Contestant :Base Health: 4 blows :Hero's Health: 4 blows ;3rd Contestant :Base Health: 6 blows :Hero's Health: 4 blows ;4th Contestant :Base Health: 8 blows :Hero's Health: 4 blows ;5th Contestant :Base Health: 10 blows :Hero's Health: 4 blows ;Leader: Rind :Base Health: 13 blows :Hero's Health: 4 blows Reward: 500 Gold (550 Gold if the Hero wasn't hit), 150 Renown, 300 General Exp, Fist Fighting Level 3 Passed Knothole Glade The fourth and final gang to be fought; assemble on the path up to Knothole Glade's Tavern. ;1st Contestant :Base Health: 8 blows :Hero's Health: 6 blows ;2nd Contestant :Base Health: 8 blows :Hero's Health: 4 blows ;3rd Contestant :Base Health: 8 blows :Hero's Health: 4 blows ;4th Contestant :Base Health: 8 blows :Hero's Health: 3 blows ;5th Contestant :Base Health: 8 blows :Hero's Health: 3 blows ;6th Contestant :Base Health: 8 blows :Hero's Health: 2 blows ;Leader: Knothole Glade Chieftain : Base Health: 50 blows : Hero's Health: 2 blows Reward: Fist Fighter's Trophy Finishing Once each gang is beaten, they disband and do not return for the rest of the night. Once defeated the Hero can try again the next night for gold or boredom. Or he can leave the fighting area with loading screens then come back, the leader will reappear himself to let the Hero rechallenge them for gold, renown and experience until dawn. Upon beating the final challenge, the Hero gains the Fist Fighter's Trophy. Strategies *Punching your opponent from behind is the best way to reduce his health without giving him the opportunity to block or retaliate. * Another way to avoid losing health is to push the opponent to the edge of the circle. You then hit him, quickly roll backwards, then walk up to him and land another hit before quickly rolling backwards again. Even if the opponent blocks and follow up with a counter attack, you are out of reach. *Straying outside of the ring can be used to you advantage as you will not lose until the timer reaches zero. Be careful not to run too far out as the game will then end instantly. *A good way to beat the chieftain is to constantly block. After his consecutive 3 punch combo, smack him a few times, flushing when able, and retreating until he repeats his punch combo. Bugs *In Fable Anniversary there is a problem with the fist fighting where your punches won't register, or if they do they make the noise, but they wont count towards the hit. This leaves you open for an attack by your opponent and can cause you to lose the fight. Category:Fable Quests Category:Fable Side Quests